


Winterheide

by AwkwardNinja98



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nederlands | Dutch
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardNinja98/pseuds/AwkwardNinja98
Summary: MLZ schrijfwedstrijd: een perfecte date met Jade. 500 woorden.Deze heb ik nooit ingestuurd, en met een goede reden ook: het slaat nergens op!





	

"Niet spieken! Niet spieken!"

 _"Ik spiek niet..."_ Antwoordde Jade terwijl hij, geblinddoekt met zijn eigen sjaal en muts, werd voortgetrokken door de blauw-harige stuiterbal ook wel bekend als Kunoichi. Ze had hem voor zijn school opgewacht, verrast en meegesleurd hier naartoe. Al wist Jade niet precies waar 'hier' was. Hij hoorde wel dat ze in de aanwezigheid waren van een massa mensen en....de jongeman spitste zijn oren.  
Hoorde hij nou kerstliedjes? Serieus?

"Pas op! Drempel in aantoch!" Waarschuwde Kunoichi en het meisje trok zijn arm omhoog om aan te geven dat hij zijn voeten hoger moest tillen. Er volgde een 'whoesh' geluid en Jade voelde een warme, vochtige luchtstroom tegen zijn wangen en kin. Opeens hielden ze halt.

"Mag ik nu kijken?" Vroeg de jongen, zijn handen reikten al naar zijn muts.

"Uh...j-ja, je mag kijken."

Jade nam zijn muts weg en ontknoopte zijn sjaal. Wit licht verblindde hem even toen zijn zicht niet meer bedekt was. Het wit maakte snel plaats voor groen.

Veel groen.  
Planten.  
Een mini waterval.  
Mensen.

Een tuincentrum.

Jade kon alleen maar staren terwijl Kunoichi verlegen naar de grond keek. "Ik wilde je verassen. Je leek zo ongelukkig omringt door al die kale bomen, vies, drekkerig sneeuw en vuurwerkresten." 

Het was inderdaad een troosteloos aanzicht geweest. 

"En groen is toch je lievelingskleur?"

Hij knikte en Kunoichi ging verder. "Nou," Lachte ze nervous." Hier is alles groen en dat blijft ook zo, misschien wel voor altijd." Ze had haar armen gespreid toen ze sprak, maar bij het laatste woord vielen ze slap naast haar lichaam.

"..."

"Sorry, dit was het enigste groene plekje waar ik aan kon denken...i-ik wilde je gewoon opvrolijken." Ze wipte nerveus van haar ene op haar andere been en verstopte toen haar gezicht in haar sjaal.

Het was ook een dom idee geweest.

 

Tijd om geheugenverlies te induceren.

Als een huurmoordenaar sloop ze achter zijn rug. "Nu goed mikken en hard genoeg slaan..."

"Ik ben erg blij."

"Hè?"

"Je hebt gelijk; nu is het buiten grijs en somber en hier is alles groen en mooi. Het is geweldig." Verbaasd keek het meisje naar zijn achterhoofd. Was hij nu serieus? "Volgens mij heeft hij die klap al gehad." Dacht ze.

Kunoichi schoof achter hem weg en inspecteerde nauwkeurig zijn gezicht toen ze weer naast hem stond. Jade knoopte zijn sjaal om zijn nek en keek tevreden rond totdat hij opmerkte dat het meisje met het blauwgeverfde haar gefocust naar zijn gezicht staarde. Hij knigoogde naar Kunoichi. Ze liep rood aan en keek snel weg, iets mompelend over kerstbomen. "Hmmm, zei je wat?"

Voor een seconde verstarde ze, toen relaxte haar houding en verscheen er een grijn op haar gezicht. "Ik zei : dat je een mooie decoratie zou zijn voor in de kerstboom."

"Is dat een compliment?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op, "Geen idee, als je 't zo wilt zien dan vind ik het prima." Lachend pakte ze Jade bij zijn arm en sleurde hem met haar mee.

 

Ze zijn nu de gelukkige ouders van twee geadopteerde winterheide. 

Einde~


End file.
